


Bartender!D/Hipster!Sam + drunken!Basti AU

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, Bartenders, M/M, alternative universe, hipster, hipster man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is a bartender with a crush on one of the customer and Basti is his best friend and determined to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it might have been a bad idea, his friend had never been all that fond of alcohol but the man had insisted he should come to keep him company at work that night.

“Basti…man, you’ve only had two beers, stop scaring away all the customers, it’s already a quiet night as it is.”

“D dude I did not scare that pretty lady away. She just…she said she was going to the ladies room.” Basti giggled as he spun around on his hair to face back towards the counter.

“Yeah, maybe the ladies room in her own home. Come on, I did not ask you to come here to get drunk.” Digger pouted as he put away the glass he’d been drying with a rag.

“Oh yes, you asked me to come here to check out” Basti raised his hands to dramatically make quotation marks in the air. “”the hottest man on earth” yes? Only he hasn’t showed up yet and I’ve been here for hours…you sure he’s real?”

Digger sighed and smacked his friend’s arm over the counter before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes I’m sure, he’s been here every Thursday for four weeks. He just…must be a little late today, I’m sure he’ll show up soon…”

“Uhuh…and what then? You’ve been talking about him nonstop for weeks, are you finally going to ask him out or are you expecting me to go ask for you?” Basti asked with a raised eyebrow while playing with the empty beer bottle in front of him.

“N-no!” Digger stuttered as he grabbed the bottle, giving him an excuse to turn away as his cheeks blushed bright red. “I-I don’t know…Should I? Ask him out I mean…I’ve barely talked to him, he’s usually sat on Mark’s side of the counter…”

“Awww that is so cute, you really do have a huge crush on him!” Basti teased but he didn’t get to continue as Digger suddenly leaped across the counter to put his hand over his mouth.

“Shush! Shut up, he’s here!” He snapped and gave him a hard look before pulling away and busying himself with wiping the counter top with while keeping an eye on the man who had just entered the bar.

Basti rolled his eyes but turned around curiously to finally see what all the fuzz was about and his eyes went wide when he saw the man.

“Dude! He’s huge! I never knew you were into beef cakes D, good lord…And what is up with the hair and the glasses, he looks…he kinda looks like Clark Kent or something.”

“I said shush!” Digger smacked him over the head with the rag, realizing too late that it made kind of a scene and he blushed again when he saw the man looking at them. “Oh god…just…just behave! Don’t do anything stupid, I…I need to go get more ice from the back…”

“Nonsense! Take a break, go talk to him, he looks interested man, he keeps looking this way.” Basti grinned at him and winked, which only made the other man blush even brighter.

“S-shut up…and I can’t…”

“Fine, if you won’t go talk to him, I will.” Basti shrugged nonchalantly and jumped off his stool and Digger could only watch in horror as he walked over to the man he’d been secretly crushing over for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next hour Digger did his best to keep himself busy, even going as far as spending the majority of the time cleaning the storage room until Mark came to insist he needed him at the bar. He had absolutely no idea if Basti had actually talked to the guy or if he'd even still be there. 

"Heeeeyyyy there you are D man!" Basti announced loudly as soon as he appeared back behind the counter and all Digger wanted to do was run away. But he sighed and bit his lip instead.

"Why are you still here?" He muttered as he stood in front of his friend and glared at him.

"Well duh, I can't leave you're my ride home." Basti rolled his eyes but then leaned on the counter heavily and grinned. "Besides, you so owe me now."

Digger could only blink at him for a moment, utterly confused until his eyes went wide in realization. "You...you actually...what...Basti what did you do?!"

"I had a little chat with Sam, you know, your beef cake crush. You're going out on a date with him tomorrow." Basti said simply.

"I...you...he...w-what?"

"I told him you have the day shift tomorrow and that he can come pick you up at eight. So be ready and don't you dare stand him up man. I'm serious." Basti looked at him sternly and Digger couldn't help but lower his head and bite his lip again. "It's been long enough D, you need to move on."

"I...I know..." Digger mumbled, biting his lip a little harder for a moment before he forced his head up to smile at Basti. "Thank you...I guess I needed that. How...What did you think of him?"

"That's what best friends are for." Basti smiled back at him and patted his arm before smirking again. "Oh he seemed nice, he must have noticed you too since he blushed when I mentioned you." He said with a wink and laughed loudly when Digger looked stunned and blushed furiously. "But you should find out more on your own, hold on I'll go get him."

"W-what?! Basti no!" Digger attempted to stop him by grabbing his arm but Basti was surprisingly fast for a drunk person. He watched horrified as the younger man went up to Sam again and he quickly looked away when Basti pointed at him and the man turned to look at him. He kept his face down, even when he heard someone sit on the stool Basti had previously sat on.

"Your friend is quite insistent."

Digger wanted the ground to swallow him when he heard that low chuckle. But since he wasn't in luck he slowly looked up and smiled a little awkwardly. He couldn't help letting his eyes wander a little though. The man was wearing the same glasses Digger had seen him wear the last few weeks and his dark brown hair was slicked back in a casual quif. The tighter than tight striped sweater was buttoned low, showing off an equally tight white t-shirt and doing little to hide the massive muscles on his chest and arms. Digger was sure he had never seen anyone as gorgeous.

"Y-yeah, he is sometimes..." He said shyly and briefly bit his lip again, which he could feel must have been a little swollen by now. "Look...I...I'm sorry, I don't know what he told you but...you don't have to...I mean...the date? I'm sure you must have better things to do...he shouldn't have forced you into it..."

"Oh don't worry he didn't. I agreed because I wanted to." Sam smiled at him gently and Digger was sure his cheeks must have rivaled tomatoes.

"Y-you...you wanted to?"

"Yeah. I've been meaning to come and talk to you but you've always looked quite busy and I didn't want to distract you..."

"O-oh..." Digger could only stare at him utterly surprised for a moment, which seemed to set off the other man as he suddenly giggled in a way that he could only describe as adorable.

"Look, okay let me do this the right way." Sam chuckled before he cleared his throat and offered him a hand. "I'm Sven but my friends call me Sam."

"I...I'm Rüdiger...some people call me Digger but whichever is fine really..." Digger smiled shyly as he shakily took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rüdiger. I couldn't help but notice you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Sam held his hand gently as he smiled brightly at him and Digger couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Y-yeah sure, why not. I'm free tomorrow night..."

"Great! I'll come pick you up then? Do you have a pen?" Sam suddenly asked and Digger looked at him confusedly but reached to get one from the counter behind him.

Sam took it with a grin and then reached to grab Digger by his wrist, pulling his arm towards him gently and then writing a string of numbers on his forearm.

"There, give me a call when you're done? I actually live across the street so I'll just come here and we'll have dinner or something?"

"D-dinner sounds nice...Okay, I'll call you when I'm finishing tomorrow." Digger was sure he was smiling idiotically but right at that moment as Sam beamed back at him, he didn't quite care.


End file.
